Saya Meet's Lucy
by Demon Prince Haji
Summary: when Saya is sent to Kill Lucy she find's leads to her missing brother's whereabouts. and can Saya change Lucy's outlook on the human race. Or will Lucy change Saya's?
1. prolouge

Prologue

When Saya woke up from her hibernation she found out that her brother had disappeared and had been missing from seven years. Saya swore at that time to find and rescue Kai. She searched for him every night for the first three weeks of her active period. But when she was given a mission to find and bring back a monster known as a diclinous either dead or alive she had to drop her search for her brother to hunt for this monster. But what will happen when this mission turns up new leads to her brother's whereabouts? This is the story of what happens when Saya meet's Lucy.


	2. Chapter 1

~A/N~ Sorry it took so long I had a major case of writers block and I just couldn't think of how to start or finish this.

Third person POV:

Location: Diclinous Research Institute

A man in a black suit, sitting at a big luxurious desk in a huge office with a beautiful view of the ocean, was looking through papers on his desk franticly trying to find the phone number to the red shield so he could request a audience with the head of the red shield and there most valuable weapon. When he finally found the number he rejoiced and immediately began to dial the number.

The phone rang three times before the other end picked up. The other end said "hello this is Joel Goldschmidt who might be calling?" the man then identified him self by saying "I am Chief Kakuzawa the director of the diclinous research institute. I hear you have an inhuman weapon that is very adapted at hunting inhuman creatures." There was a long pause on the other end of the phone before the man on the other end of the phone now identified as Joel said "oh you must be talking about Saya and her chevalier haji.

Well if you need her to handle a problem you have I'll just need to know what it is." Chief Kakuzawa answered almost immediately "well let's just say that my organization deals with a type of inhuman monster called diclinous and only another inhuman monster can defeat them." There was another long silence as Joel thought over what Chief Kakuzawa had just said. After about five minutes Joel spoke up and said "well yes Saya isn't human but we prefer to treat her as a human. But if you really need some one to capture this diclinous of yours I could send her to you on the preface of a mission but you should that she can be kind if high maintenance and will need blood transfusion every day. We will also send a team of red shield agents along with her for safety reasons."

There was a short silence and Chief Kakuzawa spoke up and said "yes, yes that's perfectly fine we will set up a time and date to meet and I can even pay your expenses and put you up in a hotel." Joel thought about this while Kakuzawa became impatient. Joel spoke up and said "yes lets meet up tomorrow at 2:30 pm and we will pay for our expenses and find our own hotel." Chief Kakuzawa frowned but said "fine" Joel began looking through papers on his desk and said "yes. So that is everything. I hope that our time working together will be production filled and efficient. So tomorrow at 2:30?" Chief Kakuzawa answered by saying yes and quickly hung up his master plan was finally being set in motion.

Saya POV:

Location: Red Shield HQ

I lay on my bed as I got my daily blood transfusion and listened to Haji play my favorite song on his cello. I lied there for about 25 minutes letting the blood from the transfusion drain into my body. A few minutes after my transfusion was done there was a knock on the door of my room. I got up and answered the door only to find David's son, David junior there with a serious look on his face and I knew right away that I had a new mission to attend to. I looked him in the eye and asked "what's the mission junior and more importantly will it lead me to Kai." Junior looked at me and said "you are to go to Kamakura, Japan to kill a monster known as a diclinous and I don't know if it will lead you to your brother. That's all the information I have we'll leave in an hour. Pack your things meet me at the heliport and stop calling me Junior my name is David"

I scoffed at him and quickly closed the door and began to pack my things. Haji packed his cello away and waited for me to finish. After I finished packing we headed to the heliport we walked the fifteen minute walk to the heliport at a leisurely pace. When we reached the heliport I could see the annoyed expression on David's face. I walked up to him and he said "that was an hour and fifteen minutes."

I just waved a hand in his face as I walked past him and boarded the helicopter and fastened my seat belt. I looked to David and gave him a look that said 'Are you coming or not' he looked at me and said "Yeah I'm coming don't get your panties in a twist."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes for that comment but decided to let it go. Once David was situated in the helicopter we took off from the HQ. The flight from the waters surrounding France to the diclinous research institute (As I was later told was where we were going) took us about a full day most of which I slept for. When we landed we were greeted by a pack of guys on white coats and suits.

I steeped out of the helicopter and tried to walk past the line of important looking guys only to be stopped by an old guy, with white hair who looked to be about 60 years old, who when he walked out the line of people parted like the red sea did for Moses in the bible. I tried to walk past him assuming that he wanted to see David or Joel but was stopped when the line of people closed up preventing me from leaving.

I looked back to see the old dude and David talking intently so I decide to walk over and introduce myself. I walked up to David and haji was immediately by my side. I was about to speak up when the old guy piped up "Oh you must be Saya and he must be Haji. I've read so many good things about you. My name is Chief Kakuzawa the director of this fine organization."

Kakuzawa put out his hand and I took it. It was warm and firm like Kai's. I could feel myself tearing up. I let go of his hand and began rubbing the tears away. Kakuzawa looked at me with a confused expression and asked "may I inquire as to why you are crying." I looked up at him and couldn't help but think 'he said he read a lot on me wouldn't that mean he'd know about Kai.'

I looked away from his eyes and said "your handshake reminded me of my big brother."

A shocked expression came over his face and he said "there are more of you? I thought you, haji and your nieces where the only ones." I couldn't help but laugh at the tone of his voice I looked up at the sky and said "No he's my adopted brother. If you don't know about Kai, Riku and Gorge then you don't know me at all." I began to walk back towards the large group of men with Haji in tow as David, Kakuzawa, Joel, Mao, and Okamura slowly followed. As I approached the line of men they parted this time and I was able to enter the building on the other side. I entered the building and found that its interior was white, sterile and extremely cold. I waited for the rest of the group to enter and I decided to follow Kakuzawa. Kakuzawa began leading us toward the elevator and once we had all piled in he pressed the button that would take us to the top floor. The three minute ride was spent in utter silence.

When the elevator stopped I waited impatiently for the doors to open tried of silence and convinced that there was something the red shield and Junior wasn't telling me. But I kept quite and quickly took a seat in one of the overly stuffed felt arm chairs. I sat there rubbing the felt back and forth until the others had taken their sets and were waiting for Kakuzawa to begin what ever meeting was being called to order. Once Kakuzawa took his seat everyone turned their heads toward him.

He cleared his throat and said "Saya I called you here to capture a monster whose hell bent on destroying the human race. We have the address to the residents that she has been seen entering and exiting. I want you to go there and bring 'her' back alive." I looked at him dead in the eye and said "I don't do alive I either bring her dead or not at all." I then stood up and began to walk towards the door when Kakuzawa said "fine, if you can't get her back here alive you can bring her back dead."

I looked at him and I could see him fidgeting, after about a minute I nodded and sat back down but tuned out the rest of the meeting. Before I knew it everyone was getting up and leaving so without thinking I got up and headed to the door. I was stopped by Mao who told me that after we got settled I was to report to the residents of the monster known as Lucy. I just nodded and kept on walking. We entered the elevator and went down to then ground floor where we boarded a boat that took us to the main land. We then took a taxi to the apartment where we got settled and then me and Haji headed to the address of the monster.

The walk to the Maple house as its called took thirty minutes when we arrived I could hear several voices coming from the house one was male while the other five were female. We walked up the steps but when we got to the top we were stopped when a dog began barking. I glared at the dog and it shut up and we proceeded. I didn't bother with knocking and I didn't bother with subtlety either. I grabbed the handle and open the shoji with a bang. I looked at the people in the room and said "I'm here for the one they call Lucy."


	3. Chapter 2

Saya POV:

I opened the Shoji* with a bang and said "I'm looking for the one called Lucy." I walked into the foyer and stopped when I heard the distinct sound of laughter and I hated it. I cocked my head and determined that it was coming from the next room that I assumed to be the dinning room. Walked down the hall and opened the Shoji that lead to the Dinning room. The moment I opened the shoji and said once more "I'm looking for the one called Lucy." I noticed that the room smelled of meso soup and had only one male in the room with four females overwhelming him.

The people in the room all looked up from what they were doing and looked straight at me. The guy gave me a terrified look and ran out of the room with the brown haired girl running after him yelling "Kouta, where are you going." One of the other three girls, who had short pink hair and horns protruding from her skull, stood up in a defensive stance in front of a girl that matched the girl in the picture that I received from Kakuzawa. She looked at me and said "Did papa send you to kill Nyu." I looked at her and said "I'm not here to kill anyone my orders are to bring the diclinous Lucy back to the diclinous research institute alive," I looked her in the eye and added "if that's possible that is." And at that I charged only to be stopped by some sort of force field.

It was then I recalled what I heard before I tuned out the meeting. Kakuzawa said something about the diclinous having invisible arms called vectors.

"So this is the power of the diclinous! I've been itching for a good fight ever since I killed off the last chiropteran."

My eyes brightened to an eerie scarlet hue and I pushed harder against her vectors until I cut right through them. I saw her grimace and struggle to hold back a scream. She fell to the floor in pain and I was able to see the out line of her vectors I walked up to her and purposely stepped on one of her not damaged vectors. I couldn't help but smile at her pain it was one of the things that made me smile. When I had woken up to find Kai missing and my nieces refusing to even look at me.

I had to harden myself to a new level, a level higher then when I had to kill diva and had shut my heart of from the outside world. I was broken from my recollection by the feeling of a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Haji looking….scared he was shaking his head, His signal to let off. I pulled my foot off of her vector and said "your lucky I have a mission to complete or you'd be dead."

I walked over to Lucy and grabbed her by her hair and through her at Haji and said "Catch you carrying her lets go." But before I could go the boy Kouta came running and yelled "Hibiki what are you doing here." I looked at him and phased so that I was right in front of him I pulled a dagger and held it to his neck and said "how do you know my niece?" I said as I pushed the blade of the dagger up against his neck when I let of I noticed his skin heal I said "you're her chevalier." The boy nodded and said "yeah I guess you're her aunt Saya." I nodded and said "you coming with us too." And at that I grabbed the boy and held him bridle style and me and Haji phased out of the house and off towards the apartment.


End file.
